


Tom x Reader Vore

by Anonymous



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses (Fanfic)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Vore, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: YOU go on a date with TOM MIURA. For some reason, you decide to go to a private room to VORE him. What the fuck man.





	Tom x Reader Vore

**Author's Note:**

> K I L L M E

You look outside the window, observing the scattered around people frantically search shelter from the rain. Some obviously mouthed swear words at the weather, the melancholy gray sky probably ruined one or another's day. Not yours, of course. You are quite happy about the turn of events. Because of the bad weather, you are right now here in this cafe after all. Even though the melancholy outside still lingers over the atmosphere, it just makes the place feel more calm and chill.

“Hey, here you go!”

Tom smiles at you with a big grin, handing you your favorite ice cream parfait. Flushed your eyes hush down to your food. Seeing him smile just makes your heart beat so much faster. You can feel how he expectantly stares holes through you.

“Is it... the wrong one?”

“No!”

Your yell is a little too loud and you're immediately getting red. That sounded way too dramatic now. Your conscience nags at you, making Tom worry he did something wrong just because you still don't have yourself under control.

“That's a relief...! I thought I might have gotten the wrong one. Kimmy always chews me out because I would forget something!”

The half laughter in his voice calms you down.

“Kimmy shouldn't chew you out. You're always doing your best!”

“Ahaha, thanks for defending me! She does have a point sometimes though, like last time when I forgot my gun...”

You click your tongue. That's just another charm of this man. How could that girl not appreciate how calm he is in every situation? Just like right now.

“Sorry about the weather”, you blurt out while gazing outside.

“That's okay. It's not your fault anyway.”

“But aren't you sad?”

“Because of the concert? Well...”

Of course, you aren't sad that the Kirumi Kissu concert that was today had to be canceled because of the rain. Secretly you were thankful for that wink of fate.

“...It is a little upsetting that they weren't able to find a different venue that would have allowed the event to happen. I would have liked if Kirumi actually apologized for the inconvenience n her sweet, sweet voice... I guess I will just have to live with that normal formal notice.”

“That does sound disappointing.”

“Oh, but don't think I'm let down by this day! After all, I now get to spend time with you!”  
His honest and bright smile melts your heart. You quickly take to your parfait to cool down your red cheeks. It doesn't help. Tom simply laughs again. He probably has seen through your sudden hunger for the cold. 

His smirk- wait, he's smirking? Tom Miura is smirking? The guy who is so deep in idol merchandise he never paid attention to your embarrassing behavior around him? That same man that never understood why you're so flustered around him is suddenly smirking? You lose your train of thought.

“No comment?”

His unnatural grin has been wiped from his face. You really did make him think he messed up again.

“It's the same for me. I...I'm glad we're here together.”

Tom leans back in his chair, relaxed. Seeing him this cool you can't help but bite on your lip. Or maybe your brain just froze. Oh right, you were devouring your parfait rather fast just now. You stare helplessly at the remainder of it that's still hanging in the cup. Without any regard for your brain you chuck down the rest.

“Woah!”

Tom gazes at you amazed.

“How can you swallow so much ice cream this quickly? I haven't even started on mine!”

You blush. 

“I'm just hungry, that's all.”

“Oh, really? Did you skip lunch or anything?”

“I just didn't really have had the time to really sit down and eat anything.”

It's not like you need to tell him that that was because you were anxious about his invitation to hang out. He may have called it just a meeting between friends when he had called you, but damn, this absolutely is a date! How would you be able to eat anything when you're confronted with that on such a short notice!

Tom shoves his parfait towards you.

“It's not good to neglect your meals! You gotta eat up!”

Fazed you stare at the parfait, then at Tom, and then at the Parfait again.

“Is this really alright?”

“Yeah, of course it is! You're fine with sharing, aren't you? Ah, no, I better order another big one for you-”

“I'm fine! I'm fine with this!”  
You interrupt him, not able to believe your ears. He just suggested to share his parfait with you! You two would eat together from the same ice cream... You feel your body heat rising again.

“Okay!”

Tom replies with his typical, lovable smile and digs into the parfait. Reluctantly, you start doing the same. As he notices your slower speed, he comes concerned again.

“Are you sure you're alright...? You don't seem to really enjoy the meal...”

You only stammer out a flustered laugh. It's hard to concentrate on the food when he's right in front of you, his face so close to yours...!

“Would you like something else, maybe?”

Tom still hasn't caught on to him being the reason you feel so hesitant. With him so close, there is something else you want to take a bite out. Your gaze avoids making eye contact with him.

“The only thing I want is you...”

As you realize you mumbled your thoughts for him to hear, you panic. Panic hard. You didn't want to admit that right here right now. Still grasping for words in your brain to hastily excuse yourself, Tom's dumbfounded expression changes.

“So... you want to eat me?”, he asks very confused.

“Uhm... yes.” There is no point in denying it anymore. 

Tom stares into the void for a while, as if his gears were turning to comprehend what jst now happened and how to best turn you down. To your surprise, he doesn't get angry or makes a disgusted face.

“Sure.”

“What?”

“Sure.”

“What?!”

“I said sure. You can eat me. It's not like I have anywhere to be today.”

He chuckled to himself, referencing the canceled concert. But you still stare in utter disbelief. He sounds serious. Not like a joke. He actually proposes to you that you eat him.

You gulp. Just the thought gets you worked up.

“R-really..?”

You ask one more time for confirmation, just to make absolutely sure he isn't pulling your leg. Or that you are dreaming.

Tom leans closer to you and whispers.

“Let's just head to my room, okay?”

Your body becomes motionless and filled with ecstasy as Tom pays for your cafe date and drags you behind them, holding your hand tight. Even if your excitement didn't block your body control, you still wouldn't move just so that you'd feel Tom's hand pressing against yours, leading the two of you to his place.

The one downside is, of course, how would you go about actually eating Tom? You were sure it would feel... interesting, but how were you supposed to eat a man that you always secretly wished for to sweep you off your feet and carry you?

As you approach the door, the way to make the magic happen actually presents itself. Namely, at the door are Hitomi and Kimmy. Kimmy has a case file in her arms; she wanted to spend her day off to go over an old case and had come to get the file from Tom. The two girls were just about to leave again,haviing already found what they were looking for, when you stop Hitomi.

“Hey, do you have a moment?”

You pull her to the side and start whispering. You have already concocted a plan in your head.

“Tom lost a rare keychain of that idol he likes so much and, uh, he said it fell behind the shelves and now he can't reach it...”

“Oh, so you're helping him move the shelves?”

“Ah, no, that's not, uh, that's not possible...because uh... ah, right, you know he stores all his merchandise in those shelves? He was worried they might fall over and break something so he got them affixed to the wall.”

“I see. Then how is he supposed to get it?”

“Umm... the shelves do leave a little space to get by, but it's so small... I wonder how he should get it if the slit's smaller than a hand...”

Hitomi made a long 'hm'. You seem to have convinced her. Tom looks over to you confusedly, but you assure him with a thumbs up. 

“Do you need me to shrink you?”, Hitomi directly addresses Tom.

“Well, if you can do that...”

“Sure, I think I can. That's better for you two, considering what you're planning to do. It'll make it much easier.”

Tom blushes. He doesn't know that innocent Hitomi knew nothing about your actual plans today. She gestures to you to hold Tom's hand, and with not even so much as snapping her fingers you suddenly feel a tiny Tom balancing on your palm.

Hitomi wished you good luck before leaving.

You shut the door. Finally you two are alone. Just you and him. Tom guides you to the kitchen. As you let him down softly on the table, your gaze wanders to another room; one where you can see a bed for one person.

“So!”

Tom loudly gets your attention, supporting himself with a little waving at you.

“Then we should get started!”

You nod in agreement. You hesitate for a moment, then you plant a kiss on his head. He will easily fit inside you, you're sure of that now. As you pull back slightly to look at the bite sized man, Tom pulls you back again to return the favor. Not that he reached any higher than your lips, but you are perfectly complacent with that.

You gaze a last time lovingly at Tom before carefully lifting him with your dominant hand to your mouth. Unconsciously you stick out your tongue like a ramp wile opening your lips to let him slip inside. You place him gently on your muscle and take him in. You feel his every move as he climbs on your tongue towards the back of your mouth.

His sudden slip down your gullet feels weird and weirdly good at the same time. Tom slowly makes his way downway, maybe he hasn't been shrunk enough to go to your stomach much easier, but this just gives you more time to enjoy the feel of Tom squishing himself down your throat. 

Your body feels even warmer than before. You gulp, already nostalgic of the taste Tom left on your tongue when you swallowed him. You pant.

“Are you fine out there?”

A muffled voice comes out of you. Even in this situation, he worries about you.

“Yes, I'm fine.”

Your words don't sound genuine to him with your panting and he stops. However, feeling his every move he makes in your body, you press with one finger where he is in your throat. He looses halt, and his small body tumbles down, sliding against the inner walls, softly, squishy...

He accelerates and lands soon enough in your stomach. You sigh. Somehow you feel a little sad that he already arrived at your digestive area. You hear another sigh. Or more of a questioning stumble.

“Mm, you know, I haven't thought of this before but...”

You try to focus less on your body reacting to Tom, and more on his muffled voice coming from your stomach.

“...is there any plan how to get me out again? It would be a little gross if I went all the way back up again, what with the vomit...”

You shudder. You aren't sure if that's because of his disgusting suggestion or something else.

“...and you know, down there isn't really that good an option to leave too, like I'd even manage to get through your intestines in one piece there, too...”  
You bite your lip hard, preventing yourself from mumbling which way he should go out of your body down there. You stroke your tummy roughly where Tom is standing and contemplating his exit. Maybe the magic would help him magically get through your body. You feel Tom's hand carefully stroking the inner wall of your stomach, making sure the digestive acid didn't burn his hand. 

You stay like this for a while, feeling Tom's touch inside you.

“I guess... it's about time.”

Tom chuckles and pets you a last time.

“Time to try to get out of here.”

With anticipation you wait for his first move. Where would he choose to leave?   
His path continues down your intestines. A shame that he can't see your relieved face at his choice. He did agree to be eaten by you after all, of course he should pull through with it and explore your whole body.

You get up and walk over to an open door. You can't take much more without lying down. You sneak into the bedroom and stretch yourself out across Tom's bed. He wouldn't notice that you walked to a different room to rest a bit; every movement of your body, be it panting, gasping for air or shivering with excitement, must have seemed to him like massive earthquakes all around. At least h could be glad there were no tsunamis.

Suddenly, you lose track of him. You don't know if you relaxed too much and that that distracted you or if it's just the matter of fact that he reached a part of your body that you wouldn't feel so perfectly well that you would know where he is. You pout over your sad discovery. Tom gave you an incredible feeling, and now it only lingered it the back of your mind, demanding more of him.

You rest your hand over your lower body. No, you wouldn't really be able to feel him through your skin here, would you? The stomach obviously had to be the last stop. But you don't want it to be over already. That good, squishy feeling when he slid down your throat. The saliva must have helped him flush easier through. Just a little liquid...

You have already shoved your clothes a little aside and made it easier for your hand to reach down there. Softly stroking, you notice that in all your excitement earlier you already did make yourself easier to slip through down there. Your hand hovers. You hesitate. You close your eyes.

And then you feel something. Something titillating. Panting fast you lift up your head to look down on your half revealed body, a piercing feeling gives you shivers. You feel someone pressing themselves through a wet and slippy opening. 

And then you see him. Covered in a milky liquid mixed with your saliva. Tom. Tom just laid there. He turns his head towards you. With an exhausted smile, he gives you a thumbs up. He chuckles a last time, before falling and brushing your crotch with his unconscious body. You let your head fall back to the bed and stroke the place he brushed against. Happy with how this rainy date turned out you nap off with your hand wet and a smile on your face.

Now that's what you call a meal.


End file.
